1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a measuring device and a method for calculating response time of an electronic device.
2. Description of Related Art
The performance of the electronic devices defines the device. Response time for operations on the electronic device is one of the most important aspects in the design and manufacture of electronic device, as the user experiences directly. However, existing methods for measuring performance, such as the response time of the electronic device are overly complex, and consume a lot of time.
Therefore, a measuring device and a method for calculating response time of an electronic device are needed.